


LAST FRIDAY NIGHT

by jjlangyan



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Killua Zoldyck - Fandom, Killugon - Fandom, gon freecs - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I dont know what to tag, M/M, University AU, frienship, highschool, how the hell this work, im still not use on this tagging thingy, its my first time to write killugon fanfic, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjlangyan/pseuds/jjlangyan
Summary: its all fun and all.. until you wake up naked..and alone in your freaking bedroom. no idea how you got home. but most importantly... who the hell gave you your "BEST LAY OF YOUR LIFE!"in which gon, Hunter University's undefeated football team quarterback search for the person he spend his night with during one of the biggest house party of the year.will he be able to find who is it?and for once, will principal netero's  anger management punishment for resident anti social killua actually works?





	1. Chapter 1

Pictures of last night

Ended up online

I'm screwed Oh well

It's a blacked out blur

But I'm pretty sure it ruled,

damn...

 

-Last Friday Night -Katy Perry

 

 

*****************************************

 

to say they are different is totally obvious. they have been schoolmate since kinder. but they never really got along well. actually, scratch that, hell they never even talk to each other like.. serious talk., or a friendly talk. they are from different wavelength of personality.

 

Gon Freecs.. univ's football quarter back, literal ball of sunshine and social butterfly. Friends with like..everyone. kind hearted, but still part of the list of "DO NOT MESS WITH" person in the university.

 

Killua Zoldyck.. Resident Anti social. hates like.. everyone and everything! number one in the list of "DO NOT MESS WITH" person if you don't want to become some kind of cat scratching post.  always wearing his "DON'T CARE, DON'T MIND, LEAVE ME ALONE OR I SWEAR I'LL MURDER YOU WITH MY BARE FUCKING HANDS" look on his face.  frequent visitor of netero's office.

 

so.. for both of them to be sitting in netero's office is big puzzle.

 

"killua.. this is your.." netero tried to recall how many times killua visit him this year "i don't know! i lost count already you little punk!"

 

killua remained silent. looking at his shoes.

 

"care to explain why did you push adam downey at the pool?" 

 

killua frowned and look at netero

 

"I didn't push him!"

 

"really?"

 

"YEAH! I... Kicked him! well yeah fuck that! he deserve that! he's being a little asshole and needed some reminder on where he should put his petty self!"

 

killua can't believe he was being called in principal office for kicking an asshole's ass who's fat shaming someone at the pool a while ago. it's not even that painful, he didn't kick that hard! just enough for that jerk to fall.. and beg to be saved since the little fucker can't swim. serves him right though..he smiled internally.

 

netero just let out a sight and close his eyes. trying to remain calm. killua has been a pain ever since he's in kinder. and he witness all of that. he's a living proof of how difficult he is to handle. if not for killua's grades and talent and family influence, he will be kicked out of one of the prestigious university in yorknew. the kid got it all.. if only not for his attitude. they're about to graduate.and as the university principal and killua's godfather, he want's killua to atleast change and improve before leaving hunter.

so he's hoping this little plan of him will work.. 

 

"ahm.. excuse me principal netero? ahm.. may i know why im here?" gon asked confusedly. he wasn't there when killua's wrath was unleashed and caused someone's life to be in danger. so he wasn't sure why he's here with him today.

 

"oh! right! mr freecs. " netero turn to look at gon smiling.

 

"you are part of our school's recovery club right?"

 

"ahm..yes?" recovery club is where students who need someone to talk to when they are experiencing some dark times go. volunteers help as much as they can by giving advice, or just simply listen, even beyond that, as long as they can do something for that student.

 

"well.. as principal of this school, and the founder of that club.. I am assigning you to be.. killua's personal anger management coach!"

 

silence field the room for a second. killua and gon gave each other a disbelief look before shouting in unison.

 

"WHAT!!" both of the said.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK!! IM NOT SOME MENTALLY ILL PERSON!!! 

 

"I-What!? i don't think that's necessary.. or ahm.."

 

"I DON'T NEED SOME FUCKING BABY SITTER! LET ALONE SOME IDIOT LIKE HIM!!"

 

"HEY!" gon glared at killua and killua just glared back at him

 

"THAT'S ENOUGH! " netero stop them

 

"my decision is final, and you can't do anything about it killua unless you want me to call zeno and ask him to drink with me while we talk how you do at school"

 

killua open his mouth but closed it immediately. netero calling his family is the last thing he wants in his life. he had enough shit from them already. gon wanted to protest but netero just lift his hand and cut cut him off

 

" so.. gon.. you'll be with killua all the time and make sure he's anger issues can be controlled. you will submit weekly report to me on his improvements. you should take this seriously coz im including this to your final grade.. you don't want to have some trouble with your final grade now that you're graduating right?"

 

gon just let out a heavy sight and weakly nodded.

 

"i hope you learn something from each other. you may now go."

 

killua automatically stand up, almost knocking the chair down and storm outside . gon just hesitantly followed him.

 

netero just smiled at the two kids. he knows this will work. he sees something other can't between those two.

 

**************************************

 

 

"AHRG!!!!!"

 

killua screamed in his room. he can't believe that old man put him into this kind of mess. he's really pissed off.

 

"what happened! is everything okey!!" kurapika burst into his room with worried look and ready to strangle any intruders he can find.

 

"I HATE SCHOOL!" he whined while frowning

 

"Killua what the hell! dont just scream like that!" kurapika sight but proceed to sit beside the pouting teen.

 

"what's wrong?" he said more calm and a it more worried. he's been the killua's bodyguard/babysitter ever since killua was 12 and needed to be out of the house to study at hunter university. when the twins nanika and alluka reach 12 and was enrolled in the same university and was taken cared by him as well.

 

honestly.. the twins are easy to handle.. killua on the other hand.. well.. he knows why.. and he can't blame him for his behavior.  being a zoldyck is not exactly a cat walk full of flowers.

 

"gon freecs is my anger management coach.."

 

kurapika.. let it sink on him for about 30 seconds. 

 

"you what!? killua what the hell did you do this time!? "

 

killua just rolled his eyes and lay down on his bed.

 

kurapika just let out a sight again. knowing the kid so well, he knows he won't talk about it when he keep quiet like this. killua is a bit hard to be with at first. but when you get to now him, you'll see side of him he won't show to the rest of the world. being locked up inside the zoldyck mansion does things to his behavior.  and he's so thankful that finally, killua can breathe with ease now. now that his out of that hell hole.

 

"i know how to light up your mood.." kurapika smiled when killua's expression changed.

 

"im gonna make cheesy lasgna.." he said in a singy way..

 

killua automatically sat up. and his beautiful blue eyes light up and now smiling like a kid. kurapika held out his hand.

 

"care to help me?"

 

killua took his hand and stand up grinning widely and kurapika just shake his head smiling.

 

***************************************

gon was just lying still at his bed glancing at his phone and reading killua's chat reply to him.

 

_me: killua we should go to school together tomorrow._

 

_kill.zilla.: fuck off stupid football guy!_

 

_me: killua seriously!? im not stupid and i have a name! stop calling me football guy!_

 

_kill.zilla.: whatever..._

 

gon throws his phone at his side and let out a heavy sight. this is going to be hard and rough year for him now that killua is on the picture. he have to find a way to deal with the famous trouble maker of their school.

 

"GON! dinner is ready! come down now!"

 

"YES AUNT MITO!"

 

he shake his head and tried to not think about killua now. he don't want him to completely ruin his day. he'll deal with him tomorrow.

 

 


	2. Handcuffs and teddy bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> killua is hard to handle.. but gon has plans.. besides.. he's stubborn as he is..

 

_So pull me closer_

  
_Why don't you pull me close?_

  
_Why don't you come on over?_

  
_I can't just let you go_

 

_Oh baby, why don't you just meet me in the middle?_

  
_I'm losing my mind just a little_

  
_So why don't you just meet me in the middle?_

  
_In the middle_

 

_The middle- Zedd, Maren Morris, grey_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**********************************_

 

it's my third day as killua's personal anger management coach, and i'm taking back what i've said before that math is the most hardest part of my school life coz this stupid babysitting job top all of it. Hell I'll choose math anytime rather than this!!

 

 

just like the other day, im still standing in the stupid gate of our school, waiting for that damn brat who manage to hide from me for 2 days!! i looked at my wrist watch and damn! 10 minutes before the bell rings and i can't still see him! i let out a heavy sight and walk inside. I can't risk my class just for him. I'll just find him later.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

I smirk as i slowly approach the lost cat I've been trying to find this past few days. If he's gonna be this difficult, then i have to play this on his own ways then. 

 

his twin sister saw me sneaking from behind and smiled and was about to waive when i signal them to don't make any noise. were in the library, and making killua throw tantrums here would be the last thing on my list. luckily, the twins was on my side. i count to 3 before i grab his wrist and put something he will never ever think i'll make him wear.

 

 

"What the.." was the only thing he managed to say while looking at me, wide eyed. 

 

 

"now you won't be able to run away from me" i said then proceed on dragging him outside

 

 

"what the fuck! Gon let me go!" he said while trying to free him self from the handcuff i make both of us wear

 

 

"hey alluka, nanika, i'll borrow your brother okey? i'll return him later"

 

 

"ah.. okey.."nanika managed to say while nanika just looked at us, maybe she's still processing what happened.

 

 

 

"gon what the fuck! a handcuff!? seriously!!" he continued to yell but i just shrugged it off and continue on walking, and since he is attached to me, he doesn't have a choice but to follow me.

 

 

"gon i swear!!! fuck!! you idiot!! let me go!!!" Im planning to continue to ignore him, but his continues wriggling actually hurt my wrist too so i stopped walking and face him.

 

 

 

"you finally learned to call me on my name killua," i said giving him an unamused smile.

 

 

"i don't give a fuck about that! let me go you shit!" 

 

 

 

"you know what? you're just making this hard for both of us.. you think i like any of this/ to be attached to you? and become you babysitter? i don't killua.. but i don't have a choice! so its either you cooperate or handcuff will be part of this partnership!."

 

 

i said then continue on walking.

 

 

"we'll be late for our class... which you already missed for 2 days due to your stubbornness "

 

 

**********************

 

 

killua can't hide his embarrassment with our set up, luckily, i already talked to our teacher regarding my plan so it didn't surprise them when i showed up with killua handcuffed to me.

 

 

we are in the middle of our science class and killua try his best to ignore me and the uncomfortable look from our classmates. he just put on his hoodie to hide his redening face, which i actually find cute by the way. i manage to stop the smile forming on my lips while looking at him.

 

 

 

"gon, how am i supposed to write things if im handcuffed to you!" he hissed on me

 

 

 

"nice try kill, as if i don't know your freaking ambidextrous" 

 

 

 

and I grin when he rolled his eyes and drop his shoulder, i just shake my head and let him be. as long as he don't do anything that involves his temper, i don't have to butt in. hopefully. nothing happens today.

 

 

few more minutes and the bell rang, signaling the end of our class. we all stand up to head outside and have some breather when killua stopped me

 

 

"gon i need to pee.." 

 

 

i just looked at him, trying to see if he's telling the truth, and he just furrowed his brows and give me a "what the fuck!?" look

 

 

 

"im telling the truth!! i need to pee you jerk!"

 

 

i sighted and drag him outside

\

 

 

"w-wait! i told you i need to-"

 

 

 

"i know killua! i heard you! that's why im bringing you to the bathroom.."

 

 

 

he immidiately stop walking and pull his wrist to stop me.

 

 

 

"w-what? are you.. you plan to come with me!?" he said with disbelief look, or more like he saw a ghost or something.

 

 

 

"what's the big deal? were both guys" i shrugged and continue to walk and ignore any of his whine. 

 

 

*****************

 

 

 

"GHAD!! this is so embarrassing!!"  he said while covering his face with his hands while were sitting in the cafeteria.

 

 

 

"what's so embarrassing about it?" i asked

 

 

he glared at me then throw me his milk carton

 

 

"hey!"

 

 

 

"you fucking shameless man!! I peed with your hand attached to mine!! do you know how hard it is!! you even almost touched my.." and he turns more red and covers his face once again

 

 

 

i tried to control my laugh, i don't want him to go on murder mode while he's attached to me. but i can't believe that the notorious killua zoldyck could be so cute like this.. honestly, im starting to doubt the rumors, even though i witnessed some of them.i cleared my throat to gain his attention.

 

 

"do you want me to stop this handcuffed thingy?"

 

 

 

he immediately look at me

 

 

 

 

"if you promise to let me do my job tomorrow, then i'll stop this.."

 

 

he didnt say anything.

 

 

 

"you don't have to make this hard for both of us killua, i know im being annoying as hell, but my grades are at stake on this too.. i hope you can be considerate even just a little"

 

 

the murder on his face was already gone, he turn serious while looking at me

 

 

 

"do we have a deal?"

 

 

he bit his lower lip, and try to think this hard before he  answered

 

 

 

"fine.."

 

 

i beamed with what he said, and shakes his hand to formally seal our deal

 

 

 

"can we take this off now?" 

 

 

"nope, we'll start our handcuff free day tomorrow"

 

 

"What!!? COMEON!! "

 

 

and i just get up and drag him

 

 

"next class is bout to start, we have to go"

 

 

i hear him sight so heavily but still followed me.

 

 

************************

 

when the final bell rang, signal that its the end of our school day today, nanika and alluka are already waiting for their brother outside our class room

 

 

"ONI CHAN!!!" they both greeted, and for the first time today, i see killua smiled sweetly.

 

 

 

"Nanika! Alluka!!" he hug his sisters and pat their head,

 

 

 

"Ni chan! kurapika said that she can't pick us up, she's letting us to take the subway on the way home. " alluka said

 

 

"what? tsk. that man.. well, we don't have any choice.." killua answered

 

 

 

"ahm.. gon  chan? are you coming with us? since.. ni-chan is still.. attached to you?" nanika hesitantly asked

 

 

 

"what!? ofcourse no-"

 

 

"yes nanika.." i cut off killua

 

 

"come on man! we've been attached to each other all day!"

 

 

i just shrugged and ignore his protest

 

 

"let's go now?"

 

 

and the girls happily nod while killua just rolled his eyes.

 

 

*********

 

 

the train ride was okey except for killua who keep on glaring at me, nanika and alluka shares stories about their brother that i never thought i'd ever hear, like killua loves chocolate, he can't sleep without drinking milk and many other things that makes killua turns red as tomato.

 

 

the last minutes of our ride went quiet as the girls fell asleep while me and killua watch over them.

 

 

it was awfully quiet and awkward so i decide to make some conversation 

 

 

"hey killu-" i was cut off when i felt his head on my shoulder. for some reason it seems like everything stops. and the only thing i could hear is my heartbeat. his soft white as snow hair tickles my cheeks so i shift to supposedly wake him up but then i saw his face. peacefully sleeping.  then he suddenly press himself closer to me and hug my arm.

 

"hmm.. warm.." he murmur and i feel my face heat up

 

 

and i just stay still, not even moving an inch until we reach our destination and killua woke up coz of the sound of the operator.

 

 

 

"hmm.. were here?" he asked in sleepy voice.

 

 

"Y-eah..." i answered still not moving. nanika and alluka are also awake now

 

 

"ni-chan, gon chan, lets go!" the girls told us and we followed with killua still yawning and looks like still out of it.

 

 

kurapika is already waiting outside to get them and the girls automatically run towards her while I slowly walk since killua is still huging my arm

 

 

"oh, im sorry gon, killua is like that when he's sleepy.. nice to see you again by the way" kurapika said while taking killua away

 

 

"oh wait.." i said then took the key from my pocket and unluck the handcuff binding us.

 

 

kurapika raise his brow but didnt say anything and just shake his head.

 

 

"thanks for taking care of them today, specially killua"

 

 

"no problem"

 

 

"we have to go now.. bye gon" kurapika said

 

 

"bye gon chan!" the girls said

 

 

"hmm.. yeah.. see you tomorrow football guy.." killua answered still looking sleepy.

 

 

i wait for them to vanish from my sight before i proceed to walk on my home too. but the the heat on my arm from killua's hug feels like its still there and it gives me some unidentified feelings. i shut my eyes and shake my head..

 

 

this is definitely a long and weird day...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally.. chapter 2.. haha.. im still rolling.. 
> 
> please leave comments and suggestion.. :)


	3. Danger..Work in progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon got a daily Dose of killua.. will he be able to take it?

_take me to your life_

_take me through your day_

_i want to know about you_

_in each and every way_

_-Janey summer_

 

 

 

*****

 

being with killua almost everyday, makes him learn about the white haired teen even more. some things he never though killua is capable of, he's likes, dislikes and the things that make him smile. which is rare since he only sees him before either glaring or bored something that make gon feel some thing weird.

 

but being with killua is not as easy at its seems. 

 

_*1st week_

 

"ooh, look at that! Ice queen got a new boyfriend! is that the reason you're not as grumpy as before? finally got laid huh? "

 

"Come on stan.. just shut up and go.." gon tried to stop stan bradford, one of the infamous cool guy at hunter's. Killua finally cooperates with him, and spoiling his mood is not part of his to do list now. as much as he wants to just punch stan in the face, he want's to show killua that anger will not do you good and you need to control them.

 

"ooh.. are you defending him now freecs? was it a good lay?" gon finally glared at stan, making the other guy flinch a bit.

 

"let him gon, he's just not having it today" killua said then turn to face stan making gon look at him confusedly and alarmed, a calmed and smiling killua means bad note killua

 

"maybe he's just jealous that i might get laid while he is not.. i heard lack of sex can really damage the brain specially when your addict.." faint laugh and oh's can be heard around them from other student, making stan feels furious. 

 

 

"finally admitting your a fag huh?" he tried to insult killua

 

 

"even if i am gay, your dick that looks like a penis but only smaller won't be sticking up my ass.." killua said then took a sip of his chocolate drink earning some more furious reaction from stan while gon was speechless on his side

 

"k-killua.. i don't think th-" before gon could finish his sentence stan flip their table and grab killua in his collar

 

"yah know.. Im so tired of that attitude of yours.! you only have the guts coz you're a zoldyck!"

 

 

"Stan that' enough! let killua go!" gon knows this won't end good but before stan could even talk, a hard knee kick hit his stomach, making him down on his knees.

 

 

"you spilled my drink!!" killua angrily said

 

 

"you really can't wait to be on the list of who tried to fuck killua and end up failing hardly! " killua grab the bottle of iced tea gon was drinking and break it in half using the wall

 

"killua stop!" gon grab him but he just pushed gon away then proceed to grab stan and throw him on the wall. other students already are standing up and some already ran away

 

 

"come near me again and try to insult me like ever again and im going to plunge this bottle in to your neck! and don't think im not going to do that.. i always do what i say.. ask tonpa who manage to survive after i hit him with my car!" he said to stan while holding the deadly bottle on the other's neck. the other sudenly lost his courage he was showing awhile ago and starts to get shaken. everybody knows what happened to tonpa. it earned killua a 2 months suspension.

 

 

"killua that's enough and drop that damn bottle!!" gon managed to grab him and hold him by his arm.

 

"fine!" killua throw the bottle at stan making the other almost piss at his pants

 

"KILLUA!" gon look at him with disbelief

 

"it didn't hit him!!"

 

gon just sighted and proceed to drag killua away from that place.

 

 

 

_____

 

 

_*2nd week_

 

"killua calm down!!"

 

"calm down? HOW THE FUCK IM GOING TO CALM DOW-" gon cut him off by covering his mouth with his hand and drag him away from the student he wants to murder before letting him go

 

"gon what the fuck!" killua irritably glared at gon. 

 

gon just let out a heavy breath before speaking again

 

"okey.. take a deep breath.." he gesturing at killua to follow him which the other did.

 

"okey.. calm down.. and think about this again..." killua didn't say anything and just keep breathing to calm down

 

"it's just a chocolate kill, we can always just wait for for our turn to buy.." gon said calmly and slowly. hoping this would stop killua from hurting the man who cut in to the chocorobo line.

 

"yeah.." killua nod as a response

 

"see? i told you! just calm down.. and show him the right way to deal this kind of situation.." gon smiled proudly at what killua is showing.

 

"yeah.. show him the way.." killua repeated still breathing an nodding before stoping and glaring again at the man

 

"I'll fucking show him the highway!!" killua tried to run and grab the man only to be stop by gon. thanks to all the football training he has, he could keep up with killua's sudden outburst. he manage to grab killua's waist who's now acting like an angry cat ready to scratch the face out of the man. whoever put a freaking store of chocorobo near their school must be punch so hard! gon thinks while dragging killua away from the place.

 

_____

 

 

_*3rd week_

 

gon massage his temple and let out an exhausted sight before looking at the person infront of him. 

 

"killua.. i was just out for like 5 minutes! 5 fucking minutes!! only to comeback with broken plates, wasted food and 3 body lying on the ground unconscious!! seriously?? "

 

the culprit just frown at him 

 

"why are you mad at me!? it wasn't me who started it!?" 

 

"im not saying you started it! all im saying is that.. does it have to end like that!? "  gon is already feeling annoyed and tired of all of this. he's temper is already hitting it's limit and he don't want to clash with hot tempered grumpy cat.

 

"whoa!.." killua put up his hand and look at him in disbelief

 

"you want me to just.. stand there and get bullied??!

 

"killua.. that-"

 

 

"i wasn't born and raise in this world to satisfy those bullies! i just gave them a dose of their own medicine !!"

 

 

gon dropped his shoulder and huff and just let his head drop on the table

 

_____

 

 

_4th...5th..6th.. weeks later_

 

"more than a month..." netero said while reading gon's weakly report.

 

"more than a month and all i can read is that killua has no progress.. like some scratch cd mr freecs"

 

gon wants to say something and defend himself but he can't find the right words to say. 

 

"look mr. freeks.. i guess the problem here is that.. you're trying to change something which is already there by doing the exact same thing over and over again.." netero said while smiling at him. gon just look at him with furrowed brows

 

"you can't clean a stain if you don't even know where it came from. and if you're method of cleaning it doesn't work.. maybe you should try a different apporach.."

 

netero just smiled at the teen.

 

____________

 

_Im-a-Freecks:  hey killua.. are you free this coming weekend??_

 

_KillZilla: ...i guess? why? Im not gonna do some running and exercising stuff just so you know! so if you're going to ask me to hit the gym with you, PASS!!_

 

_Im-a-Freecks:  Geez!! why do you always do this!!? im not even telling you anything!!_

 

_KillZilla: ...._

 

_Im-a-Freecks: haist.. anyways.. i want to invite you at our house.._

 

_Killzilla: what?_

 

_Im-a-Freecks: well.. i kinda want to bond with you.. like you know.. normal bonding.._

 

_Killzilla: why? your weird! are you plotting to murder me or something!?_

 

_Im-a-Freecks: :/ i just want you to stop acting like a fucking grumpy cat whenever were together!! maybe if we bond you'll stop trying to look at me like you want to push me off a cliff!_

 

_KillZilla: i have never though about the cliff thing but you gave me an idea.._

 

_Im-a-Freecks: KILLUA ZOLDYCK!!!!!!!!!_

 

_KillZilla: haha fine fine.. alluka and nanika will be going somewhere with kurapika anyways.. so yeah.. i'll 'BOND" with you idiot.._

 

_Im-a-Freecks: I'll pretend i didnt see the idiot part but im happy!!  thanks for accepting my offer!!_

 

_KillZilla: whatever stupid_

 

 

gon put down his phone on the table beside his bed and pull the cover on his body. he can;'t help but to smile widely while thinking about killua. this will be the first time they will be together outside school. hopefully this ends well for both of them. gon don't say it but he actually wants to be close with killua. for all the weeks they've been together, he finds him cool. he kinda want to know him more! he doesn't understand why though. 

 

he staire at the ceiling for a moment before picking his phone again and start typing

 

_Im-a-Freecks:: he killua.. good night.. see you tomorrow.. :)_

 

gon bit his lower lip while waiting if killua would actually reply to him.. he was about to put back his phone to the table when he sa a moving three dot. for a moment he hold his breath while waiting for the message to show.

 

_Killzilla: yeah good night.. see yah.._

 

gon put back his phone and close his eyes while wearing a big smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just like what i promises.. i'll update this chapter.. hopefully you like it!!
> 
>  
> 
> lets see how this BONDING time affects their relationship!! hehe
> 
> anyways.. thanks for reading..

**Author's Note:**

> ooookey.. so this is my first time writing a killugon fic.. its just a challenge from a friend i accepted.. hopefully you guys like it.. please leave comments and suggestion..
> 
> sorry for the grammars.. English is not my mother tongue...


End file.
